


An einem langen Donnerstag

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Superman Returns (2006), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: Ausgerechnet ihm überließen sie es, auf ihren kleinen Jungen aufzupassen, während sie in der Redaktion einen ihrer langen Donnerstage schoben.





	1. An einem langen Donnerstag

Sie mussten wahnsinnig sein! Ausgerechnet ihm überließen sie es, auf ihren kleinen Jungen aufzupassen, während sie in der Redaktion einen ihrer langen Donnerstage schoben.

Warum hielt es ein Wesen wie Superman - ernsthaft, Superman! - überhaupt für nötig, einem so simplen und nach allem was er wusste auch noch schlecht bezahlten Job nachzugehen? Er konnte fliegen, er war Teil der Justice League. Was brauchte er mehr?... Aber er war auch Ehemann und Vater - anfangs ein Schock!

Betont gleichmütig erwiderte er Jasons Blick, als dieser ihn neugierig beobachtete, studierte, um ihn zu zeichnen.

Aber war es nicht auch genau das, was sich Conner - nicht mehr Superboy, er hatte nun einen Namen! - so lange gewünscht hatte?! Gesehen zu werden. Anerkannt zu werden. Er hatte niemals Herzlichkeit erwartet, nein; schließlich war er am Ende des Tages eben doch nichts anderes als ein Klon, fehlerhaft - und auch in Supermans Augen hatte er genau diese Gedanken lesen können. Projekt Kr...

Er nahm ebenfalls Stift und Papier und tat es dem Kleinen gleich. Unsichere Striche, eine naive Kinderzeichnung.

Das lag eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zurück. So viel war passiert. Er hatte hart gekämpft, und nun hatte er endlich das letzte Stück. Er hatte einen Namen, eine Identität.

Conner Kent.


	2. An einem langen Donnerstag - die andere Seite

Ertappte sich Clark gerade wirklich dabei, wie er versonnen Lois’ Daumen beobachtete? Sie kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel; war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie es nicht einmal merkte. Eine ihrer Angewohnheiten, die Clark inzwischen sehr gut kannte…

Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und ging hinüber zu Lois’ Schreibtisch. Legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und fing an sanft die Verspannungen darin weg zu massieren.

„Mmmh,“ kam es leise und genüsslich von seiner Frau, die sich unter seinen Händen merklich entspannte. „Wir sollten wirklich bald nach Hause…“

Clark nickte, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Es ist langsam wirklich spät.“

„Ich hoffe, Jason ist schon im Bett. Er hat morgen Schule…“ Nun drehte Lois sich doch zu ihm um. Dorthin waren ihren Gedanken also abgeschweift.

„Conner hat ihn bestimmt rechtzeitig ins Bett gesteckt,“ versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte Clark, dass es ein sehr langer Donnerstag gewesen war.

Lois schien seinen Blick bemerkt zu haben. „Was macht dich so sicher? Conner ist ein Teenager, und ganz genau genommen ist er sogar gerade einmal wenige Monate alt…“

Ein Schulterzucken. „Ich weiß es einfach.“ Er gab Lois einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich vertraue ihm.“

Lois’ Augenbraue wanderte skeptisch in die Höhe, allerdings sagte sie zu seiner Überraschung nichts. Clark wusste, es war noch nicht allzu lange her, dass er diesen Klon, diese von Cadmus geschaffene Waffe nicht als Mensch hatte sehen wollen – dass er mit der Situation völlig überfordert gewesen war. Wieder einmal. Was würde er nur ohne Lois machen? Seine Lois – sie war es gewesen, die ihn an Conners wie auch seine eigene Menschlichkeit erinnert hatte…

„Ich vertraue Conner,“ erklärte er noch einmal mit Nachdruck.

Lois schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vertraue Conner auch. Aber er ist noch ein Kind – und er hat nicht viel Erfahrung mit anderen Menschen. Jason ist zwar inzwischen unverwundbar, aber was, wenn Conner seine Kraft unterschätzt? Oder wenn er im Fernsehen… die falschen Sendungen entdeckt? Oder Young Justice zu einem Einsatz gerufen werden?“

Erneut fing Lois an, auf ihrem Daumennagel zu kauen, bevor sie entschlossen aufstand. “Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Clark. Theoretisch können wir für heute hier sowieso nichts mehr ausrichten.”

Clark nickte; Lois ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war er froh darüber. „In Ordnung. Ich muss nur kurz meinen Artikel an Perry schicken, dann können wir los.“

...

Zeigefinger an den Lippen, öffnete Lois so leise sie konnte die Tür zu Jasons Zimmer.

Sie hatten das Haus dunkel und still vorgefunden. Und so war Lois nach oben gegangen, um nach ihrem kleinen Sohn zu sehen, noch bevor sie Mantel oder Tasche abgelegt hatte. Clark war direkt hinter ihr.

Im sanften Schein von Jasons Nachtlicht erkannten sie den Kleinen friedlich in seinem Bett schlafen. Neben dem Bett, auf einem viel zu kleinen Stuhl, saß Conner, den Kopf auf der Brust und eine Hand auf einem Buch in seinem Schoß. Grünes Ei mit Speck, Jasons Lieblingsbuch.

Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf Clarks Gesicht, das er auf Lois’ Zügen widergespiegelt wusste.


End file.
